borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A question for the community: Blogvertising?
This wiki is not your typical wiki in that Users Rights are respected to the utmost by the administration. This gives us the freedom to share non-borderland or personal updates in our user spaces (namely blogs). The question is: How much actual freedom should we allow for advertising on blogs (blogvertising)? This incident comes to mind. 6 edits and 6 blogvertisements. Should we, as a community, condemn such behavior? Blogvertising: We should NOT ALLOW ADVERTISING of any kind, even in blogs. We should RESPECT ALL USER NAMESPACE, even when advertising. The administration of this wiki recognizes the community as well as the individual. It is our collective choice... make one. 07:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Additional discussion/comments :(Dr. F's note - user was blocked for creating an article for advertis/zing. Not for blogvertiz/sing.) :Can we allow a happy middleground? If an account proves it's sentience, the user having made a few productive edits to the wiki, and then say they want to pimp their YouTube channel, I have no problem with that. 13:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) If we are to impliment no advertising on blogs, you could warn rather than block, I suppose. This is new ground to me, I respect Users (everyone knows) but hate advertising LOL. I just want to know what everyone else thinks. DrF has resolved not to touch Usernamespaces out of respect for Users. Do we want to keep Blogvertising out of the wiki? This is the only area that is grey to me. 16:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I am fairly sure a User namespace( profile page, talk page, blog page ) is fair game for anything that user wishes to do with it. This is Wikia's rule not Blands wiki rulesee note below. We do not have the right to disallow someone to advertise on thier own pages. 17:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) blogspace = user namespace. 18:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) That is actually not correct. Blogs get deleted on other wikis. 18:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :so you are polling the community to see if other wikis should allow or disallow blogvertizing? i had assumed that you were confining this poll to this wiki. 20:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: iatbr's point is that wikia's rule of right to user namespace, as raised by veg, is not a rule to rule all rules since other wikis enforce their own policies. i would like to believe that wikia's regulations are guidelines and/or restrictions put in place to standardise content on all wikis. 00:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - in point of fact that one is a rule of my making. on most wikis sysops hold dominion over all, even to the point of deleting media (pictures) not relevant to the wiki (gasp). iatbr has made the same assumption-by-extension elsewhere on wikia. ask him about it. funny story/ies.) I see. I thought I had read that somewhere in the Policies section or the like. I stand corrected. 03:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : DRC--> Don't really care 04:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Please let me clarify on one point: I think this wiki is the best wiki since the administration allows so much freedom for its users. I also think that this is the best community because the community agrees on our freedom. That being said, I wonder if the line should be drawn on Blogvertising (and that only). 06:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Veg is totally correct on Usermade profile pages and Username talk pages (I think that is wikiwide policy) 06:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :link please? 07:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I stand corrected on the wikiwide policy stuff. The only policy (EDIT:wikiwide) is a link to general guidelines. These do not contain any Usernamespace rights. This is administration policy on BL wiki only, so it seems. Thank the Devastator for a great wiki. 07:33, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :the destroyer? - The Ë'vil Dr. F ::''Personally, I am against anything not BDL related to begin with, and against blogs on a wiki for that matter. That said, I understand the BDL wiki is what it is today thanks to the community... Concerning advertising, if a '''user actually takes the time to create a wiki page/blog to talk to the community, to discuss with anybody interested etc... then I think it's cool. However, if a bot comes to spam, then that is not cool. Passoapasso1 is clearly a bot; His edits bring nothing to the wiki, and should have been banned on his first edit. happypal (talk • ) 13:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) That brings a new thought. Perhaps all advertising can be moved to the Users profile instead of ban hammer. A template explaining (not the warn template) to only advertise on your profile can be made as kind of a warning. That is, if we want to keep advertising off blogs and such. At this point, I think the community is cool on how things are and that is fine by me. 16:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : How different would it be to limit ads to user profiles if the user has no intention of prolonged useful contribution to the wiki? 08:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) They couldn't keep creating new pages with recent activity showing part of what they blog. 18:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The question Nagy asked actually defined the whole thing for me. Even though flaming and advertising is strickly forbidden on Wikia, we have chosen to allow it, which is cool with me since you have to go looking for it (on talk pages and profiles). Blogvertising shows up on Recent Wiki Activity and subjects anyone looking at that page (for changes to articles) to advertising. If written within so many characters, you can get your whole add printed on the (New Page) summary and spam blogs. That is why it bothers me so much. Its advertising on a main wiki page. 18:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC)